


Covert Matters

by JB_Lark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intersex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Walking In On Someone, gay trans porn by a gay trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB_Lark/pseuds/JB_Lark
Summary: “Is there a point to this line of questioning?” he asked point-blank, “Because, if I didn’t know better, it sounds like you’re propositioning me.” For the first time since the other man had barged in, he found his eyes drifting down to the fly of Garret’s BDUs, directly at eye level from his kneeling position. Sure enough, there was a weighty bulge pushing against the seam of his pants. Either Garret had a 16oz coke bottle for a cock or…“What if I am?” Garret replied, looking down to meet Leo’s slightly widened green eyes. “You know, in theory.”“In theory?” Leo parroted, “Well, in theory, I might be interested. If I’m being honest, you seem like my type.”“Well, now I have to ask,” Garret said, dark eyes finding Leo’s again as the other man turned his torso to face him. “What’s your type?”“Tall, strong, but a cute personality,” he explained, a smirk ghosting his lips. He looked up and met Garret’s gaze brazenly. “I like someone I can push around a little.”Porn with a gay trans character written by a gay trans author ft. a dom bottom and a sub top
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's mentioned only briefly, but Leo is both intersex and trans. I'm both intersex and trans, and I've never seen a character in porn like that, so here it is. There are many ways someone can be intersex, and this is just one type of intersex hardware. We're a diverse bunch, alright?
> 
> Words used to describe Leo's genitals are mainly entrance and cock, cunt is used once or twice. The words vagina, pussy, and clit are never used. Trying to make it as dysphoria free for all my trans men/trans masc guys out there because we deserve more porn that isn't weirdly feminizing.

The fact that Leo had gone twenty-six years without someone walking in on him with his hand between his legs rubbing out a quickie was nothing short of a miracle in his eyes, especially considering most of his adult life had been spent cramped in close quarters with quite literally zero privacy. There was an art to jacking off in situations like that, one that Leo had perfected well ahead of his peers. The ability to get off while standing was a must-have for the ever-reliable shower wank, but he had a secret skill beyond that. 

Being intersex had its perks; they were mostly few and far between in his line of work, but perks nonetheless. His cock was a neat, petite thing situated neatly above a slightly more orthodox cunt. Not exactly your traditional PornHub mega schlong, but he was quite pleased with his assets. Bespoke, he liked to call them. For most men, stroking themselves to completion involved that noticeable, telltale hand motion near impossible to hide, which made jacking off covertly a non-option. Leo, however, wasn’t burdened with that limitation. 

After a long day of rounds followed by hours of training, he would flop down on his uncomfortable, standard-issue foam mattress face-first and wait for the sounds of his bunkmates to fade into soft shuffling and controlled breaths. Silently, he would slide a hand between himself and the bed until it dipped below the waistband of his sleeping pants, across the trimmed hairs over his public bone, finally grazing the soft skin on the top of his shaft. A single finger was usually enough to stroke the inch and a half between the concealed head of his cock and the thick veins over its base, perking his member up between his legs. Then, he’d dip his ring finger back into the wetness that gathered along his entrance and rub it up the side of his cock until the appendage was slick and hard between his fingers. 

Laying prone concealed the subtle motions between his legs, but it was up to him to school his expression, and even more importantly, to contain any wayward gasps of pleasure that fought their way through his lips. That had taken some practice and an intermediate knowledge of meditative breathing, but by the time he’d enlisted, he’d mastered that as well. 

Some nights he’d tease himself, switching the motions of his hand from strokes to circles to gentle, soundless slaps. On nights he was feeling particularly worked up, he’d slip two fingers into his cunt and massage the pads of his fingers along his fluttering inner walls until liquid pooled in his palm. But most nights, it was more about efficiency. He’d imagine a faceless man tied up beautifully below him, dark rope taut over muscle, girthy cock weeping between his thighs. He’d think about how that dick would feel as he sank down on it and fucked himself until his thighs ached. Between the mattress, he rubbed hard circles on the side of his cock, pinning the twitching appendage between the smooth skin to one side of his cunt and his fingers. He had to tense his thighs to keep them from shuddering hard when he came, the only real tell he struggled to manage. The pillow below his head concealed the way he clenched his jaw as a wave of pleasure washed over him, leaving him boneless and relaxed against the sheets when it passed. That post-orgasm haze combined with the satisfying soreness in his muscles from a day of hard work put him to sleep faster than Ambien with a whiskey chaser. 

Despite his undeniable talent, a decade spent in and out of close-quarters living, more in than out in the last eight of those, without getting caught was something of a miracle. So, when his bunkmate’s friend Garret strolled straight into Leo’s room only to find him completely bottomless with two fingers buried knuckle deep in his cunt, in hindsight, he shouldn’t have been too surprised.

“Motherfucker!” Leo started, snapping his legs shut reflexively and scrambling for his boxers before he remembered that they were lying in a heap on the floor. “You ever learn how to knock?” he spat incredulously as he tugged the flat sheet across his lap.

“ _Shit_ , sorry!” Garret spun on his heel and fumbled for the handle gracelessly. Leo heard it before he saw it, a metallic crashing followed by the tinkling of screws across the concrete floor. Garret turned back to face him with a dismembered section of the old shitty door handle clutched in his fist before whipping back around at the slight of Leo’s bare thigh slipping out beneath the blanket. “Uh, I, fuck.” he stammered.

Leo tipped his head back against the wall audibly and groaned in annoyance. “Of fucking course,” he complained, haphazardly wiping his soaked fingers off on the hem of his shirt; it needed to be washed anyway, he reasoned. “Stay there. I’ll fix it.” 

He pulled the white flat-sheet to his hip and slid across the mattress until his bare feet hit the floor, frigid concrete sending a chill up his spine. His boxers were crumpled in a heap, tucked firmly inside his plain BDUs on the floor. By the time he’d gotten back to his room, he’d already worked himself up until his cock was straining against the thin cotton between his legs. One of the biggest advantages to the special program he was currently in was the board situation; only two men per room. The jump from five roommates to one had been nearly euphoric, even though his assigned bunkmate tended to be a bit of a loudmouth. Andrew was less of a man and more of a reincarnated golden retriever, Leo had concluded. But Andrew was gone on an assignment for the evening, which should’ve left Leo with some long-awaited, overt wank time. The thing he hadn’t accounted for was one of Andrew’s many, _many,_ friends bursting in the room, not knowing Andrew was out, and consequently breaking their overly finicky door handle. 

After confirming that his pants and boxers were still aligned, he slipped a foot carelessly through one leg, shaking the BDUs up with a huff. He stepped in the other opening and yanked the waistband up until it jerked over the swell of his ass, sitting along his hip bones. Every step he took caused his still hard cock to rub against the bulky seam of his pants, and he thanked any god that would listen that his hard-on wasn’t visible through his BDUs. Most of the rooms required a little TLC, some more than others. This room, in particular, had a very necessary repair kit tucked in a shallow closet by the bathroom. He stood up high on the balls of his feet and snagged it from the back of the top shelf before walking back to the door and nudging Garret aside with his elbow. The other man sprang away from him like a startled cat, doorknob component still clutched in one fist. 

Leo raised an eyebrow at him. Seeing Garret act skittish was such a visual juxtaposition that he would’ve laughed in a different situation. The man was easily six foot three, built like a cross between an NFL linebacker and a grizzly bear. Leo was pretty muscular himself, with well-defined shoulders and arms, hard lines of muscle across his stomach, and impressive thighs, but Garret’s stature dwarfed his in a way that was just as embarrassing as it was unfairly hot. 

Leo held his free hand out, palm up. The other man glanced at it once before glancing back at Leo, eyes drifting downward before he snapped them back up. Leo sighed, “First you come in unannounced, then you break my door, now you’re holding my doorknob hostage?” 

“No, I mean, yeah, I mea- fuck, here,” Garret stammered, lightly tanned skin looking suspiciously flushed across his ears as he set the broken handle in Leo’s outstretched hand. Leo shot him another questioning look as he took the component. Garret was usually much more composed than this, something of a self-proclaimed wisecracker, a bellwether even. 

“God, you act like you’ve never seen another man naked,” Leo said as he kneeled in front of the door, opening the case of tools on the floor next to his knee. This new position made him hyper-aware of just how damp his boxers had already become, sitting flush against his skin tauntingly. Clenching his jaw, he plucked two screws off the ground and passed them over his shoulder. “Hold these.” 

Garret’s calloused fingers brushed against Leo’s palm as he took the parts. “I have, but not, you know...” he tried to explain. 

Leo let out a short chuckle as he surveyed the screwdrivers in the tool kit before plucking a small flathead from one side. “You telling me you’ve never walked in on Harris jackin’ it in the showers? Fucker’s loud, sounds like a goddamn cow,” he said, lining the handle up over the exposed pieces. He could feel the other man standing over him like a shadow as he worked.

“Uhg, he really isn’t subtle, is he?” Garret agreed, “But Harris isn’t… well, you know, he’s not, really, uh…” 

“What?” Leo snapped, shooting the brunet a sharp glance over his shoulder, “He isn’t _what?_ ” When Garret swallowed and didn’t reply, he added, “Isn’t trans? That what you fuckin’ meant?” 

A look of realization crossed Garret’s face, “Oh! God, no. Fuck, that’s not what I meant at all. I meant he isn’t, uh… hot.” 

Leo blinked at him a few times before he replied, door handle nearly forgotten in his hand. “Oh,” he said dumbly. “Sorry, I uh- assumed.” 

“No, no, I should’ve been clearer,” Garret dismissed his apology. “I just didn’t want to overstep. I really should just leave, but, uh-” 

“Oh, yeah, this piece of shit,” Leo groaned, attention redirected back to the broken doorknob in his hand. “Does this once a week at least. I’m surprised Andrew’s never complained about it to you.” 

“He might’ve mentioned it, but you know him, a bit of a chatty-Kathy. He’s my bro, but honestly, I miss half of what comes out of his mouth.” Garret replied, his sock-covered foot just barely brushing Leo’s shin as he shifted his weight. Leo hummed affirmatively as he took the first screw and started lining it up. “He’s mentioned you a few times, though.” 

“Pfft, he tell you about what a joy I am to live with?” Leo scoffed. He was aware of his reputation; that baby-faced agent with anything _but_ the personality to match. “Plays well with others” was never a phrase he’d been able to slap on his resume, and he liked it that way. He knew how to hold his tongue when the situation demanded it, but outside of that, he wasn’t afraid to make it clear that he wasn’t here to make friends. Prickly was the nice word for it; bitch was the one he heard more often. 

“Not exactly,” Garret answered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “He mentioned that you do yoga at ungodly hours some nights. Do you really?” 

Leo’s eyebrows knotted quizically as he started twisting the first screw back into its matching hardware. “It’s not exactly yoga,” he explained with a hint of trepidation in his voice. The question felt like a set-up, to what though, he didn’t know. “I stretch before bed. It’s an athletics thing.” 

“So, can you really do the splits?” Garret followed up his first question with another, “And all that other bendy, sexy, twisty shit?” 

Leo tightened the first screw with a final firm twist and turned to look up at Garret over his shoulder. “Is there a point to this line of questioning?” he asked point-blank, “Because, if I didn’t know better, it sounds like you’re propositioning me.” For the first time since the other man had barged in, he found his eyes drifting down to the fly of Garret’s BDUs, directly at eye level from his kneeling position. Sure enough, there was a weighty bulge pushing against the seam of his pants. Either Garret had a 16oz coke bottle for a cock or…

“What if I am?” Garret replied, looking down to meet Leo’s slightly widened green eyes. “You know, in theory.”

“In theory?” Leo parroted, “Well, _in theory_ , I might be interested.” He set the screwdriver back in its designated spot, doorknob still half attached. “If I’m being honest, you seem like my type.” 

“Well, now I have to ask,” Garret said, dark eyes finding Leo’s again as the other man turned his torso to face him. “What’s your type?” 

“Tall, strong, but a cute personality,” he explained, a smirk ghosting his lips. He looked up and met Garret’s gaze brazenly. “I like someone I can push around a little.” 

Garret laughed, one hand brushing the short blond hair on top of Leo’s head. “Kinda sounds like you’re calling me a himbo,” he accused half-jokingly as his fingers combed through coarse, blond locks. 

“I don’t hear you denying it,” Leo countered, allowing himself to lean into Garret’s hand for a moment before he shrugged the other man off and shifted on the balls of his feet until he was fully facing the other man. “Turnabout’s fair play; what’s your type?” he asked as he braced his hands on Garret’s knees, fingers gripping the thick fabric of his pants.

“Is it too cheesy to say blonds?” he asked with a breathy laugh. Leo ran one hand up his leg until his thumb pressed against the inseam a few inches below his crotch. The other man lowered his face towards Garret’s crotch before moving to the side at the last moment, leering up at the brunet, cheek resting on Garret’s thigh. “Fuck, I wasn’t kidding. I really do like blonds.” Garret reasserted, cock twitching at half-mast against his boxers. 

“Harris is blond too,” Leo replied matter-of-factly, looking up at the other man through half-lidded green eyes, face just inches away from the growing bulge in his BDUs. If he’d been wearing lighter weight pants, Garret knew he’d be able to feel the other man’s breath ghosting across his cock as he spoke. “Thought you didn’t want to fuck him?” he asked with a misleadingly innocent tone.

“God, no,” Garret shook his head, running a hand through Leo’s hair again, subtly trying to push the blond just an inch higher. “C’mon, you know what I mean.”

Leo grabbed the wrist behind his head and pinned Garret’s hand against his hip with a surprising amount of strength. “No, I don’t think I do,” he replied, the thumb of his right hand still pressing into the other man’s thigh. “Tell me what made you wanna fuck me.”

“You have really great legs,” Garret tried to maintain his composure as he scrambled for a response. Leo hadn’t even touched him yet, and he was already straining against his pants like a horny teenage boy. “Seriously, you’re like all leg. It’s not fair at all. I saw you nearly take off Andrew’s head with a roundhouse the other day wearing those stupid fucking short shorts, and I almost had to go take a cold shower.” 

Leo let out a satisfied hum and shifted his hand up from Garret’s thigh, pressing his palm into the other man’s erection. He smirked as Garret groaned and pushed into his hand. “They’re Muay Thai shorts, by the way,” he corrected.

“Fuckin’ semantics,” Garret replied, venturing his free hand down to knot in Leo’s hair again. As soon as he got a firm grip along the blond’s scalp, Leo’s hand stopped moving and tauntingly lifted an inch away from his clothed erection. 

“You and grabbing my goddamn hair,” Leo complained, a teasing lit to his voice, “It’s not a handle, you know.” Instead of replacing his hand, he dropped it to his side and released Garett’s wrist before moving to stand. “Go sit on the bed. The concrete’s gonna fuck up my knees, and I don’t exactly have my dick sucking knee pads here.” 

“Do you actually have…?” Garett trailed off, only half-joking. Leo snorted and pushed his palms against the other man’s chest hard enough that it forced him to take a small step back.

“Go sit,” he ordered again, “I’m gonna put this shit away real quick.” Garett put his hands up in fake surrender before he turned on heel and walked a few paces across the room to the other man’s bed. He debated plucking Leo’s flat-sheet from its spot on the floor but decided against it for now. There was the soft sound of metal on metal as Leo quickly reattached the last screw and buttoned up the tool kit. Garett watched his shirt ride up as he placed the repair kit back on the highest shelf in the closet, revealing a thick scar horizontally across his spine and a set of prominent dimples along his lower back.

When Leo turned around, he had already begun to lift the hem of his shirt over his chest. His abs were visible in two defined columns that dipped down below his waistband, and Garett wanted nothing more than to run his hands over the other man’s waist, to feel those muscles clench below his palm. Leo balled his shirt up in one hand and tossed it onto the mattress before grabbing Garett’s shoulder and straddling the other man’s waist, both shins resting on the bed to either side of his lap. 

Without commenting, he swooped his head down and captured Garett’s lips in a kiss, tongue snaking between the other man’s lips as soon as his teeth parted. Garett responded by running a broad palm up Leo’s spine as he moved against the blond. His other hand dipped down until he kneaded his fingers over Leo’s ass, hand resting over his back pocket. His ministrations were rewarded with a sharp but satisfying bite on the lip as Leo pulled back to take a short breath before diving back in. 

Distracted by the feeling of Leo’s lips against his, Garett didn’t notice when the blond slipped his free hand between them until the other man smirked against his mouth as he briskly palmed the bulge in his pants.

“Fuck, mm-,” his satisfied groan was cut off as the blond moved forward again, kissing and licking into the other man’s mouth enthusiastically. Making out with Leo felt like being strapped into a jet coaster. It was clear the other man knew what he was doing, and all Garett could do was lean into it and let Leo pull him along for the ride at a breakneck pace. He grabbed the blond’s ass firmly in one hand again as he felt Leo’s hand undo the button of his BDUs.

Leo undid his fly in a single motion and hooked his thumb below the waistband of Garett’s boxers as he rose to his knees, breaking the kiss with one final bite on his lower lip. “You’ve seen mine; time to see yours,” he said, a few blond strands dipping over his forehead as he looked down at the other man. 

Garett tried to conceal the fact that he was panting, left breathless from the vigor of Leo’s kiss as he lifted his hips under the other man and worked his pants down eagerly. “Never taken a peak in the showers?” he teased lightly. Leo’s other hand moved to the back of his neck, pointer finger running through the short hairs at the base of his skull.

“No,” Leo answered with a short chuckle, “I might be a bitch, but I’m not a perv.” He didn’t conceal his stare as Garett’s cock finally bounced free of its confines. 

“Like what you see?” Garett asked, tone half-smug as he pushed his pants over his knees until they slipped down his shins. 

In place of an answer, Leo splayed his palm fingertips-down on Garrett’s chest and slid his hand down until he grazed the top of the other man’s cock. Garett fought to keep his hips still as the blond’s fingers ghosted along the top of his half-hard shaft, stopping to grab him just below the head. Leo smirked as the other man’s hips twitched ever so slightly under his hand. 

He took his hand from Garett’s neck and grabbed the brunet’s chin between two fingers, forcing Garett to crane his head up to meet Leo’s eyes. Garett might usually have four or five inches over him but like this, kneeling on his shins over Garret’s lap, the brunet’s face stopped eye level with his chest. As a younger man, he would’ve felt a brief tinge of insecurity that his partner might scrutinize the scars he found there, but years of independence plus the quickly growing collection of scars across his body had ground that fear out of him. 

His right hand began to stroke up and down Garett’s shaft at a languid pace, and he watched the way it made the brunet’s jaw clench even as he fought to maintain his composure. “What do you want me to do to you?” Leo asked, voice low and mischievous as Garett’s cock grew harder in his grip. 

“What do you mean?” Garett questioned, turning his head experimentally a few degrees to one side in the blond’s near bruising grip. Leo pushed his jaw further back until the ridges in his throat pressed against his skin.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Leo repeated, “Do you want me to jack you off just like this?” he asked, leaning closer to the brunet’s ear as he swiped a thumb over his sensitive cockhead before resuming the slow pumping motion along his shaft. The blond craned his head down until his lips grazed the area just below Garett’s temple. “Or maybe you’re thinking about how my lips would feel around your cock?” he spoke against the other man’s skin.

“Or _maybe,”_ Leo started in a husky, drawn-out tone, hot breath ghosting across the other man’s ear, “you just wanna fuck me.”

“My fuckin’ God,” Garett groaned. His hands, which had been startled into stillness when the blond started stroking him, gripped hard against Leo’s body, one over his waist, the other spread broadly over his ass. “Is this multiple choice or…”

“Depends. How many rounds you got in you?” Leo asked, posturing back up in Garett’s lap, hand never stopping its leisurely movements on the other man’s cock. “How ever many you got, I guarantee I have more.” 

“Cocky fucker,” Garett mumbled, snaking his hand lower down Leo’s ass until his fingers pressed into the blond’s heat through the heavy fabric of his BDUs. Leo pushed back bodily into his touch. “C’mon, I’ve already seen what’s under here once today. Lose the pants already.” 

“You do it,” Leo directed, “Maybe if you jack me off real nice like this, I’ll let you fuck my mouth.” Garett pushed his thumbs below the blond’s waistband and started to tug his pants down but stopped with a chocked up groan as Leo gripped his cock hard around the base. “But if you cum before I do, the deal’s off.” 

Leo released Garett’s chin in favor of bracing his hand on the other man’s shoulder as the brunet jerked his pants down until they sat bunched up just above his slightly spread knees, boxers tucked inside, leaving him bare. He rolled his hips into Garett’s hand as broad fingertips brushed his perineum, slick and smooth with the wetness that had been gathering there. He’d been so close to cumming when the other man had barged in, leaving him soaked and frustrated. He let out a satisfied sigh as Garett craned his hand forward and brushed the underside of his neglected cock. 

“Hey, I don’t know if this deal’s fair,” Garett said, sliding his middle finger back and forth across the blond’s heat, gliding over his entrance with every stroke. Leo responded in turn by pumping Garett’s cock faster, twisting his hand from base to tip. “This angle is kind of…” Garett emphasized his complaint by shallowly dipping his finger into the other man, but the position of his arm around Leo’s ass stopped him just past the first knuckle. 

“Figure it out,” Leo dismissed him with a smirk, “Here’s a hint; less cunt more cock. Don’t worry. You’ll be able to tell what’s working. I won’t be subtle about it.” 

“Oh, you a screamer?” Garett asked as he shifted his wrist down so he could push his hand even further between the blond’s thighs. He fumbled around the other man’s folds for a moment until two fingers began stroking up and down the sides of his cock. Leo rolled his hips into Garett’s palm.

“Mm, no,” Leo replied, alternating the pressure of his grip around Garett’s shaft until the other man’s fingers shuddered to a halt against him before continuing to stroke his cock. “More the opposite, actually. Too used to jerking off- _mm_ , covertly, I think.”

“You sure? That was a pretty nice sound right there,” Garett said with a breathy chuckle as he tried to repeat the motion that had made Leo let out that soft, closed-mouth moan. He pressed the tip of his index finger to the blond’s cock and drew a few small tight circles against it, drawing another light, breathy groan from deep in Leo’s chest.

“Of course I’m sure- _ah_ fuck,” he cursed, thigh muscles tensing over Garett’s lap as the other man locked down on that motion. Not one to be outdone, Leo began vigorously pumping his fist up and down Garett’s cock, grip firm around the other man’s shaft. The brunet’s hips bucked under him at the sensation, and precum oozed from his cockhead, slicking up Leo’s hand, allowing his palm to glide even more pleasurably over the other man’s skin. 

Garett scrambled to think around the feeling of Leo’s hand stroking him and continued rubbing his fingers against the other man’s cock, adjusting the angle each time the blond’s hips twitched above him. Once he figured out the exact way Leo’s breath hitched in his chest when Garett’s finger’s brushed him in just the right way, it was easy to put all of his efforts into stroking the blond, and it wasn’t long until he felt the firm muscles in Leo’s thighs shiver against the sides of his palm. 

Leo’s hand shuddered to a stop on Garett’s cock as he bit his lip and choked down a pitchy whine, dropping his head over the brunet’s shoulder. Garett could feel Leo’s short nails digging hard into his traps as the blond’s cock twitched under his fingers, a few small spurts of fluid oozing out into his palm. 

“ _Haa, ah_ , f-fuck,” Leo panted next to his ear, dropping entirely into Garett’s lap as his thighs continued to shake. “Didn’t think you’d actually do that.” 

“Don’t know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment,” Garett said, freeing his hand from under blond, but not before giving a firm squeeze of Leo’s ass. Even during a post-climax haze, the motion made the other man’s hips push back into his palm.

Leo took a few more shaky breaths against his shoulder before he inhaled deeply, holding the breath deep in his chest, and sat up on the exhale. There was a subtle flush across his face, and his pupils were blown wide over his blue iris, but other than that, he seemed to have regained most of his composure before Garett could even wipe the other man’s slick from his palm. 

“If you get the choice, always take it as a compliment, babe,” Leo replied with a soft, mischievous smile as he reached between their hips and grabbed the base of Garett’s cock in a firm hand. “Now, I think I have a deal to make good on.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love reciprocal oral sex, am I right or am I right?

“Wait, what,” Garett asked, sounding slightly caught off guard as Leo gripped his achingly hard cock in a solid hand. “That was a serious offer?” 

When Leo had put the option to fuck his mouth on the table, Garett assumed it had been shallow dirty talk. Nothing about the blond’s behavior so far indicated that he was looking to give up control, which was fine by Garett. The thought of Leo pliantly allowing the other man to fuck his throat seemed entirely out of character. Still, the idea of grabbing a handful of that thick blond hair and thrusting his cockhead down Leo’s throat made his erection shudder in the other man’s grip. 

“You think I’d give you a hollow deal?” Leo questioned back, sounding faux offended behind a cat-like smirk, “What? You think I’m _all bark no bite_?” Before Garett could stammer for an answer, Leo pushed two palms against the brunet’s pecs until his back hit the mattress. He stood from the other man’s lap in a single, fluid motion despite the thick fabric of his pants still bunched up over his knees. “Take off your goddamn shirt already,” he ordered, slipping his BDUs the rest of the way down his toned legs before kicking them off onto the floor. 

“Yessir,” Garett replied with a breathy chuckle to distract himself from the flush spreading across his face. He sat back up quickly and whipped the hem of his shirt over his head, hyper-aware of Leo’s blue eyes tracking his movements as the blond moved back to the bed. As he tossed his shirt somewhere off to the side, the blond looked away and sat next to him near the wall that was designated as a headboard. The bed creaked as Leo turned towards him for a moment before lifting his closer leg and doing a slow, controlled fan kick from the floor, in between Garett and himself, and over to the other side of the bed. As his leg passed in front of Garett’s face, the other man could see all the defined lines of his calf flexing underneath lightly tanned skin. 

The brunet shook his head and tried to think of something to say; should he compliment Leo? Dirty talk? However, as he opened his mouth, Leo shushed him sharply before repeating the same movement with his other leg, just as slow and taunting as before. The blond shifted his shoulders against the mattress as he situated himself in the center of the bed. 

“OK, now c’mere,” Leo said, pulling the single, flat pillow up under his head. “Straddle my chest.”

“Are you sure?” Garett asked as he turned on the bed, one hand braced just to the side of Leo’s hip as he looked down at the other man. Garett could see the hard defined line of his tricep as the blond rested his hands casually behind his head.

Leo scoffed, “Of course I’m sure. Now hurry up and get over here, or _I’ll_ be the one fucking _your_ mouth.” 

“Alright, alright,” Garret yielded, leaning further back so he could shift onto his knees and crawl towards the blond. “But just so you know, that’s not a very good threat,” he added as he peered down at Leo, one hand on either side of his shoulders. 

“Should’ve known,” Leo replied as Garret settled himself over the other man’s chest, careful not to lower his weight all the way. He didn’t doubt that Leo was strong, but a good 250lbs was a little much for anyone’s rib cage. “I bet you’d like it if I threw you down on this bed and held your head between my legs until your fuckin’ jaw got sore.”

Garett grunted as the blond punctuated his sentence by reaching one hand down and grabbing the tip of his cock where it was hanging, fully erect over the extended curves of Leo’s throat. He swiped his finger’s over the cockhead, stopping to push the pad of his thumb against the small slit at the end and smirking at the way it made Garett’s jaw clench. 

“You gonna make me do all the work?” Leo asked, hair fanned across the pillow as he continued to thumb at the tip of the other man’s cock. Garett reached down to grab a handful of blond hair to pull Leo’s head forward but was stopped by a firm slap on the back of the hand. Leo tsked, “ _Uh uh_ , good boys ask first.” 

Garett swallowed hard once, hand hovering over the other man’s face, cock still aching in Leo’s teasing grip. “Can I grab your hair?” he asked finally.

“I didn’t hear a please,” Leo smirked up at him, looking much too pleased with himself as he tensed his hand around Garett’s shaft just below his cockhead, before releasing the pressure, only to repeat the same motion. 

Garett keened over him behind gritted teeth, “ _Nhg-_ _fuck_ , may I _please_ grab your hair.” 

Leo released the other man’s cock from his unyielding grip with an affirmative hum and extended both arms above his head, stretching the muscles in his chest and shoulders with a sigh. “See? That wasn’t so hard- _ah,”_ his reply was cut off by a gasp as Garret knotted his hand in Leo’s thick, blond hair and jerked his head up until his breath was ghosting over the brunet’s cock. “Ooh, rougher than I thought you’d be,” he said in a subtly pleased, tongue-in-cheek tone.

“Fuck, sorry, I just- you got me frustrated,” Garett rushed to explain, “Unless you… like rough.” 

“I asked you to _fuck my throat._ What part of that made you think I was expecting gentle?” Leo replied with a scoff, resting his hands on the front of Garett’s hips, forearms parallel to his thighs. “I’ll tap your leg twice if I want you to stop, and if you treat me all fragile like some porcelain doll, I’ll bite your goddamn dick.” 

“Ah-ha, alright, message received,” Garett chuckled, knotting the fingers of his second hand in Leo’s blond locks so he was holding the other man’s head firmly in two hands. “Should I just…” he trailed off. Leo rolled his eyes and responded by opening his mouth wide, pink tongue sticking out lewdly over his bottom lip. 

Garett slid his cock through Leo’s lips slowly, savoring the way the blond’s plush tongue felt on the thick vein that ran along the underside of his shaft. Leo hollowed his cheeks as the brunet eased in and out of his mouth slowly, going a little deeper on every thrust. Halfway in, Garett’s cock filled his mouth full enough that it forced him to drop his jaw open as far as it could go. The motion caused spit to gather at the corner of his lips, and he looked up at Garett through dark lashes as the first drop oozed out from the corner of his mouth. 

The eye contact prompted Garett to speed up, encouraged by Leo’s gaze, pupils blown wide with arousal. He groaned as he pumped his cock faster through the blond’s perfectly parted lips, broad hands gripping the back of the other man’s skull hard. Leo closed his eyes and intently sucked around Garett’s cock, forcing a hoarse moan from his throat. 

The salty taste of precum spread across his tongue with each increasingly carnal thrust combined with the clean taste of Garett’s skin and the sensual musky smell that overtook his senses as each push brought him close and closer to the other man’s body. He let out a throaty moan punctuated around each of Garett’s thrusts, hoping he could goad the other man into pushing deeper.

The effect was nearly instant. “God, _fuck_ ,” Garett swore offhandedly as he pulled the blond forward until his cockhead jammed into the back of Leo’s throat. 

Nails digging into Garett’s hip, Leo shut his eyes as he gagged once around the other man’s girthy length as Garett pulled back before thrusting forward again until his cock slipped further down the blond’s throat. Leo took a deep breath through his nose each time Garett pulled back and forced the muscles that ran across his neck to be relaxed and pliant. He felt his throat yield to the intrusion as Garett bottomed out on his next thrust, pushing Leo’s nose flush against the trimmed hairs over his public bone. 

Garett’s hand clenched around a few loose strands on the back of Leo’s head as the blond’s throat fluttered around him. He could see Leo’s chest tense under him as the other man choked on his cock, a line of split dislodging itself from his lip and falling across his chin. He pulled Leo’s head back, feeling every vein slide obscenely out of the blond’s throat as the other man gagged again around him. 

Leo panted hard as Garett’s cock slipped from his lips, leaving a trail of spit connecting his tongue to the other man’s cockhead. 

Before Garett could say anything, Leo asked between quick breaths, “Why’d- _ha_ , why’d you stop?” 

“Uh, you were choking?” Garett replied, feeling like he was stating the obvious. He passively ran a thumb over the short hairs on the back of Leo’s head.

“ _So_?” Leo replied incredulously, “I didn’t tap out yet, did I?” 

Garett met the blond’s gaze before looking off to the side, eyes tracing the folds in the plain white pillowcase under Leo’s head. “Well, no, but...”

“But nothing,” Leo cut in after he trailed off for a moment, “You need explicit permission? I’m fine, so just choke me on your goddamn cock already.”

“Wow,” Garett let out a short chuckle, instinctually tensing his hands around the other man’s hair. “You got a real mouth on you, huh?” 

“Yeah, you gonna do something about it?” The blond replied as he craned his head back hard and leered up at Garett with a smirk that was equal parts playful and cocky. 

In place of a response, the brunet slid one of his hands around the side of Leo’s head until he could spread his palm and slot his thumb in the blond’s mouth, pushing down on his back molars and pressing his jaw down before shoving his cock back into the other man’s mouth. His finger pulled back to Leo’s bottom lip as his cockhead jammed against the back of Leo’s throat, forcing its way further down on the next couple of jackhammer paced thrusts. 

Leo’s blunt nails dug into the side of Garett’s hips as he focused on breathing around the intrusion. He looked up as wetness gathered along his lashline and met the other man’s dark eyes as Garett pumped his cock back and forth, smooth tip brushing Leo’s lips as he pulled back and hitting deep down his throat as the brunet bottomed out. Leo let out a low hum as loud as he could around the wet, gagging sounds hoping it would bring Garett to the edge. 

After a minute or two, Garett’s thrusts started becoming erratic and nearly animalistic as the feeling of Leo moaning and choking around his cock brought him closer and closer to climax. He came with a stifled curse and a loud, throaty groan, pulling Leo’s head close to his body as his cock twitched and shuddered, buried deep in the blond’s throat. 

Leo fought back a reflexive gag as he felt Garett’s cum flood hot down his throat. It was too far back for him to taste anything other than spit-soaked skin and a salty tinge but pressed so close to the other man, the smell filled his senses; a lingering hint of bourbon shampoo, musky gunsmoke cologne, and the carnal scent of sweat. 

Blond hair fanned back across the pillowcase, mused in ruffled clumps from the other man’s tight grip, as Garett lowered his head back down with a shaky breath. Leo allowed Garett’s cock to slip from his lips as he tipped his head back and released the brunet’s hips, stretching his arms languidly behind him. He knotted two hands under his head and looked up at Garett as the man panted above him.

“God, sorry I should’ve-ha, should’ve asked if I could…” he said between chest heaving breaths. 

Leo just rolled his eyes, lips still reddened suggestively, shiny with spit. “What? Cum down my throat? Thought that was implied.” he answered dismissively.

“No, nothing in sex is _implied_ ,” Garett argued, “Didn’t you ever learn about communication and consent and shit?” 

“Of course I fucking did,” Leo shot back after wiping the back of his knuckles across his mouth to clear a string of spit that was hanging between his lip and his chin. “I meant that I thought the multiple times I told you point-blank ‘fuck my throat’ and ‘choke me with your cock’ _implied_ that I might not mind guzzling a little goodman cum.” 

Garett huffed and looked away with a slight flush as Leo flicked the spit from his hand nonchalantly. “Still, I just like to, you know, clarify everything.” 

Leo let out a soft sigh. “You’re really too nice,” He said as he shifted up to his elbows, “Alright then, fine. You want to make it up to me? Let’s switch. We have a little time before you get it up again anyway.”

“Oh, OK, so you just want me to…” Garett trailed off, lifting one leg over the blond, so he was kneeling at his side instead of straddling him, leaving Leo free to sit up. 

The blond sprang to his knees with the speed of a seasoned athlete and rolled his head once to each side, easing the soreness in his throat. Then he turned to face Garett and splayed his palm across the other man’s pec before shoving him firmly. The metal bed frame squealed as Garett hit the mattress with a huff. Leo left him no time to adjust, quickly swinging a leg over to the brunet’s other side until he was sitting with his knees spread directly over Garett’s chest. 

Wordlessly he stared down at the other man with hooded blue eyes and ran his hand slowly from the firm plane over Garett’s heart, across his collar bones, teasingly up the side of his tensed neck. He settled his palm across the brunet’s jaw, thumb shoved just under the bone of his chin until Garett’s head tipped back into the sheets. 

“Get the picture?” Leo asked, his voice husky and slightly coarse, barely above a whisper. 

“Uh…” Garett stammered for a moment, feeling the blond’s fingers tight around his jaw. Leo’s thighs were spread over his chest, long, toned muscles perfectly visible at the bottom of his vision. “Yeah- uh, yes, think I’m on board.” 

“Aw, is being pinned like this making it hard to think?” Leo crooned behind a smirk, tauntingly fake sympathy oozing from his voice. He pushed Garett’s head harder back into the mattress. “Does being dominated make you fucking stupid? I bet it does. Too horny to think, huh?” 

“I-I’m not pinned,” Garett countered as Leo’s other hand pressed forcibly against his collarbone. “I could get up if I wanted.”

“But you won’t,” Leo replied without missing a beat, “You wanna know how I know?” he asked, leaning forward over the brunet until he was leering straight down at Garett. “Because _you like it_. You _like_ being pinned down, thinking of all the things I could do to you. I can see it in your face.” 

“ _Fuck,_ OK, wh- what if I do?” Garett fumbled for a response as he settled his hands on the blond’s knees, feeling the muscles there rigid under his palm. 

“Then show me how much you like it,” Leo answered, releasing Garret’s jaw from his grip and shifting forward until his hips settled just over the brunet’s face, legs slotting on either side of his head. 

Garett slid his hands around to grab at the blond’s hip, broad palms gliding across his ass before his fingers settled just under each side of his Adonis belt. He used his new leverage to pull Leo closer to his face as the other man’s fingers knotted in his short hair. As Leo’s cock brushed his top lip, he was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of slick fluid that had gathered across the blond’s skin.

“Fuck, you were making fun of _me_ for being turned on,” Garett couldn’t help the jab that came from his mouth. He could see Leo twitch as his breath ghosted across the other man’s cock. “I’m fucking swimming down here.” 

“Take it as a compliment,” Leo replied as he braced one hand behind him on the brunet’s stomach, fingers splayed over the hard line between his abs and his obliques. “Now, how about you use that mouth for something useful,” he said, using the hand knotted in Garett’s brown locks to push the other man’s head up until his mouth pressed against Leo’s skin.

Garett took the blond’s cock between his lips and sucked on it experimentally, feeling the way the small appendage shuddered in his mouth as Leo ground his hips against the brunet’s face with a satisfied sigh. He upped the intensity, encouraged by the breathy noises it pulled from Leo’s throat. Then he eased off again until the blond’s cock was resting passively between his lips. Leo whined and rolled his hips against the brunet’s face, hand tensing in his hair, and Garett resumed sucking intently on the blond’s cock again, jaw osculating up and down as he worked the shaft between his lips, tongue flicking intermittently over the sensitive underside. 

On one pass, his tongue dipped lower, teasing the uppermost part of Leo’s dripping entrance. The blond keened behind closed lips at the unexpected sensation, thighs tensing around the other man’s head. Garett resisted the urge to smirk as he shifted his face further back under the blond and traced along the slick pink skin of Leos’s entrance, the very tip of his tongue running along the very outer portion of the blond’s hole. 

“Mmm fuck,” Leo moaned above him. “That feels good.” Garret hummed at the praise and continued diligently circling the blond’s entrance with the tip of his tongue. Leo pushed his head further up, grinding harder against his mouth. Garett’s was flush against the blond’s skin, coating him with slick fluid from the tip of his nose down to his chin. Leo tugged against the short hairs on the top of his head and gave a command, “move back up to my cock. Ah- as good as that feels, I’ll never cum like this.”

Garret gave one last pointed stroke against the blond’s entrance, reveling in the sigh it pulled from Leo, before moving back to the other man’s cock and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. 

“ _Oh,”_ Leo moaned as the staccato motions sent a wave of pleasure over his sensitive cockhead, “Fuck, good boy. Mmm, you look so pretty between my legs like that.” 

Taking a quick breath, Garett glanced up at the other man and saw the way Leo was leering down at him, blue eyes half-lidded and dark with lust. Without breaking eye contact, he buried his face back into the blond’s heat and resumed fluttering his tongue in short side to side motions against the tip of Leo’s cock. The hand knotted almost painfully in his hair loosened slightly as Leo’s hips stilled above the brunet, and he let out a few pleased moans staggered between heavy exhales.

After a moment, the grip against his head tightened as Leo gave a sharp tug. “Enough of that. Suck on my cock again.” Leo ordered, pushing his hips harder against the brunet’s face until Garett’s mouth was pressed flush against his slick skin. He held the other man there for a moment, watching the way Garett squirmed against him before letting up the pressure and allowing the brunet to move further back and wrap his lips firmly around Leo’s cock. 

Leo bucked into Garett’s mouth as the other man focused all of his efforts on the blond’s cock, tongue stroking up and down along the thick veins that ran along his shaft. Garett swirled the appendage purposefully around in his mouth a few times, making sure to rub against every sensitive part of the blond’s cock he could find before holding it between his lips and sucking intensely. 

“ _Nhg_ , fuck!” Leo keened, second hand flying to the back of the brunet’s head as his fingers tensed against the other man’s skull. Garett could feel a hot spurt of liquid dribble onto his chin as he worked the blond’s cock in his mouth, tongue massaging the sensitive underside as he continued the strong sucking motion that made the blond shudder above him. 

“ _Ah_ \- keep doing that,” Leo moaned, the lean muscles along his inner thigh tensed around the brunet’s head. “Fuck, you’re sucking me off so- _oh, ah,_ good. _Shit.”_ he trailed off with a hissed curse as Garett’s lips massaged the base of his shaft, tongue undulating against his cockhead as the other man continued sucking intently. 

“ _Ooh-a-ah_ , look at me,” the blond commanded around a series of breathy moans low in his throat. When Garett took too long to react, he yanked the brunet’s hair with both hands, forcing the other man’s eyes to meet his. “I said _look at me, f-fuck,”_ he repeated, punctuating his order with a curse as Garett’s mouth continued to work his now twitching cock. He met the other man’s dark eyes and held his gaze as he trembled over Garett’s mouth. “ _Ff-ah_ \- fucking watch me cum,” he ordered, voice still commanding even as he fought to speak over heavy panting breaths. 

Garett held his gaze, feeling a flush surge over his cheeks at the heavy-lidded look in Leo’s eyes. He felt the blond’s cock tremble and shudder against his tongue as Leo came on his mouth, a second spurt of fluid dripping down one of his cheeks and smearing on the blond’s quivering inner thigh. 

“Ah, f-fuck!” Leo keened as the euphoria of climax blindsided him. He reflexively pulled the brunet closer to his body, hips twitching against Garett’s face as he rode out the orgasm. His thighs were shaking so hard the tremors traveled through the tense muscles of his low abs, and he had to fight to stay upright over the other man’s head. 

He unknotted his fingers from the brunet’s hair as the pleasure ebbed away, leaving him panting, muscles still shivering with the aftershocks. Garett looked up at him, head falling back to the mattress. His hands were still clenched around the blond’s hips, and the lower half of his face glistened in the fluorescent light, lewdly soaked from nose to jaw with slick that had dripped from the blond’s entrance. 

Garett enjoyed the silence for a moment and watched the way Leo panted as he tried to regain control, face noticeably flushed. After a moment, the blond scooted slowly back over Garett’s chest until he was straddling the other man’s waist, hands braced across his obliques. 

“So…” Leo started, a soft smirk on his face as he let out a slow exhale, trying to force his heart rate under control. “You ready to go again?” he asked as he reached back and ran a palm down the center of the brunet’s stomach, inching languidly towards his pelvis. 

“Wh- are you serious?” Garett questioned as he pushed up to his elbows, looking up at Leo with one eyebrow cocked. “Am _I_ ready? _Are you ready?_ You’re the one who just came.” 

Leo’s blunt nails grazed against the very top of his groin. “Unlimited tank, babe. Told you I had more rounds than you,” he replied, eyes low as his fingers glided closer to the brunet’s cock. 

Garett chuckled, feeling equal parts turned on and apprehensive as he wondered for the first time if he’d gotten in over his head. 


End file.
